


Have You Forgotten

by Anduplex



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: 8 years later, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anduplex/pseuds/Anduplex
Summary: "I won't forget, but you guys can't either." she said pointing between David and Neil.David laughed. "I could never forget some of my best campers." he beamed."I'll remember." Neil smiled slightly.Max is taken away early, eight years pass, but things have changed.





	1. The End Of The Begining

It had been only minutes after that car pulled, only minutes before a woman grabbed Max harshly by the arm and took him away. And only seconds since it pulled out and drove down the dirt road. All the campers were shocked, they stared after the car, after their fellow camper was taken away. After a few moments, almost everyone had dispersed. Only Neil, Nikki, and David remained, still watching that road. David had the small hope that this was a dream or that car would come back. Small sobs could be heard from Nikki. Neil tried his best to comfort her by hugging her and patting her back. He looked up at David, a concerned look covered his face.

"Is he going to be okay?" Neil asked, David looked back to the road. As he tried to put the smile back on his face, it fell again. He just couldn't muster up any happiness at the moment.

"We didn't even get to say good bye." Nikki cried hugging Neil back. 

"I'm sure Max will be back next year." David said in a less than convincing tone. Though he remembered Max's mother yelling that he would never come back to this camp again.

Neil looked of disbelief, returning his gaze to the short girl in his arms. "Come on Nikki," He said turning them around to walk back to camp. "let's go sit down."

Nikki didn't protest. She wiped away her tears and sniffled, allowing herself to walk with Neil. David watched them get to the mess hall before turning his attention back to the road. 'He'll come back. I'm sure of it.' He thought. After a few minutes he let out a sigh and returned to his place in the mess hall. 

Camp continued as normal, though tension was down and everything seemed dull. There were less adventures and less smiling face. If slowly got better as Camp season came to an end. By the time the bus came to take the kids back to the city, almost everything was back to normal, though it still felt like something was missing. The campers gave their good-byes to David and Gwen. Nikki and Neil stood last to board the bus. Looking directly at David.

"I'm going to come back next summer." Nikki said smiling wide. "But I don't want to forget this summer." Neil looked down, shuffling his feet.

"If we come back, maybe Ma-" He started before Nikki slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Maybe..." she trailed, obvious to avoid the subject. A timid look flashed on her face before she shook it off. "I won't forget, but you guys can't either." she said pointing between David and Neil.

David laughed. "I could never forget some of my best campers." he beamed.

"I'll remember." Neil smiled slightly. 

Nikki hugged David before grabbing Neil and hopping on the bus. David watched as the bus pulled away before going back to pack up the camp. He bid his co-counselor a farewell as she drove off until next summer. The day grew late before David finally said good bye to the camp. 

"Until next year." he smiled looking in the rear-view mirror. Turning his eyes back to the road, his smile dropping. "I won't forget."

Eight years went by, each was something new. The camp was eventually shut down, only to have David reopen it across the lake under a new management and new ideas. New campers and old one returned. Nikki and Neil attended every year until they were eight-teen. On the last day of their last year at camp, Nikki handed David two resumes, which he stared at trying to register before it clicked in his head. Nikki hugged him and Neil simply smiled and shrugged. 

'Next year.' David always thought at the end of camp. This year was no exception. 

And keeping to their word, Nikki and Neil returned the day before camp would begin. They greeted David and Gwen with smiles and hugs before all four started setting up the camp. After a day of working and talking they turned in, waiting for tomorrow. David and Gwen had their Cabin just like old times, and next to it was the junior counselor's cabin. It wasn't fancy, just a normal long cabin with two bunk beds. Nikki called top bunk of the first and Neil took the bottom of the second. It didn't take them long to fall asleep, without a thought in their heads.


	2. The New Guy

The sun had just began to rise, per usual, David was the only moving body as he finished touching up the camp for his new campers. He was moving a box of supplies to the mess hall when he noticed a black car pull into the dirt parking lot. It wasn't new, but it wasn't too old either. David set down the box, making his way to the car. Once he got a few feet away, the driver's door opened and a boy with black curling hair and bright teal eyes stepped out. 

His eyes looked dull, his skin a paler shade of orange. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and a black zip up hoodie, with grey jeans and red converse. Looking around he breathed a sigh before his eyes landed on the red head staring at him. He reached back into the car and grabbed an orange envelope. The bay walked over to David, sticking out the envelope. 

"My name is Maxwell, I'm here for the counselor job that was posted in the news paper." he said blandly with a half smile. David took the paper out of the envelope and scanned it. 

"You have experience at other camps?" He asked.

"I've never worked as a counselor but I went to a camp when I was younger." Maxwell rubbed the back of his neck. "I honestly just really need a job right now." He admitted.

"Well we do have a couple more counselor slots open. And no one else lining up before the kids get here later today." He smiled placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he groaned in response. "You're hired." 

David took Maxwell around, showing him all the stuff about the camp. The last spot was the counselor's cabins. They arrived just in time for Neil and Nikki to be leaving to get breakfast. The two stopped and looked at the man, a look of confusion on their face.

"Max?" Nikki muttered under her breath. She looked him over there's no way this couldn't be him. This man's eyes were more dull, he was thinner, his hair was lighter, his skin paler, and his clothes and tone were darker.

"What?" Maxwell asked to their surprise. Before anything else was said, David cut in.

"This is Maxwell, he'll be your new co-counselor." He said happily. Maxwell gave a wave before sticking his hand back in his pocket. Nikki and Neil shook off their shock and confusion. 

Neil stepped forward and Maxwell backed up a bit. "Sorry, you just remind us of someone who we knew a long time ago." He said sticking out his hand. Maxwell took it firmly shaking it before withdrawing. Nikki bounced up next to him and placed her arm on his shoulder.

"So tell us about yourself." she asked. 

"You first." Maxwell half spat, glaring at her with skeptical eyes.

"Well I'm Nikki and this is my brother Neil." she looked to Neil who shrugged. "Well our parents got married a few years ago, so we aren't actually related. But we've been together since we were ten, and we've come to camp every year since as campers." she said excitedly. 

Maxwell rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. "Well I'm not here because of any special reason, I just need a job and had to get away from home for awhile." he said the last past quietly.

"Well why don't we go get some breakfast now?" David asked, gesturing to the mess hall. Maxwell, you can go ahead and go put your stuff in the cabin." he said with a smile. 

"Right side, bottom bunk is my bed." Neil added.

"Left side, top is mine!" Nikki shouted, already making her way the the mess hall. 

Neil and David followed as Maxwell returned to his car. He popped the trunk and grabbed his black and blue duffel bag and black backpack. He closed the trunk and made his way to the cabin, setting his bags down on the bottom left bed. Maxwell turned to leave, but stopped and sat on the bed. He unzipped the backpack and pulled out a rugged looking Teddy bear, it was almost tore apart, with stuffing coming out and one arm missing. He set the bear down and looked inside, pulling out a picture. It was a group of people dressed as Indians standing around a bonfire. He stared for a minute before letting out a sigh and cramming it back into his bag with the bear. He got up and walked out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Who The Hell Are You?!

The kids arrived that afternoon and luckily there weren't too many this year. Their were 15 that ranged from ten to eighteen. David smiled the same smile he had every year he saw some new campers. He started talking to them, showing them around the camp. Maxwell couldn't help but notice a few kids were getting extra amounts of his attention. Also they were older kids and stayed together in their own little group. 

"So who are those three? They look familiar." He asked leaning over to Nikki. Neil stared at him with an eye brow raised.

"Oh those are some really old campers. We went to camp with them way back when, and like us, they've been coming here too. But they are younger than we are so they still go to camp, this is their last year so David wants to give them attention I guess." Nikki explained.

After awhile of standing around the trio of counselors was called over by David. "I gotta go make sure everything is done being set up and Gwen is..." He paused looking away. "having lady issues. So can you guys just watch the campers as they get their stuff put away. I'll be back soon." He said with a smile. Nikki saluted and Neil and Maxwell just nodded. 

After David was out of earshot, Nikki and Neil walked over to the three oldest campers that were standing in a circle talking. "Hey guys." Nikki greeted. The two were welcomed with open arms and happy smiles. Maxwell rolled his eyes and walked away to sit down on a bench not too far from the tents.

"So how's the counselor gig?" one girl with dark skin and brown hair asked. There was a slight speech impediment. 

"It's actually been really fun Nerris! I'm so glad I get to be out here in nature for a while longer." She said excitedly. 

"By the way, why is Max a counselor too?" A smaller by with black hair and blue eyes asked in a German accent.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him in a while." a kid with brown hair and eyes asked.

"Dolf, Neil, stop." Neil said holding up a hand. "He's not Max, he can't be. You guys saw the news report, we all did." Neil's head hung low as all of their smiles sank. "Come on let's get your stuff put away and get to the mess hall." he said quickly turning around to where Maxwell was lying on the bench.

They went along, assigning tents and getting their bags put away. Nikki looked at her watch, only four o'clock, and the event didn't start until six. Neil and Nikki released them to have some down time for two or hours.

"You know, you could help." Neil said looking over to Maxwell as he sat up. 

"I've never done this, I don't even know where to start and I'm not good with kids." He shrugged.

"Well then why are you even here Maxwell?" Neil said in a condescending tone. 

"Because I needed a job. And you can just call me Max if you want." he returned.

"No!" Nikki almost yelled before trying desperately to catch her words. "I mean, Maxwell is fine." she said with a fake smile that dropped immediately, she rubbed her arm. The two boys watched her as she shuffle in place, her head hanging low. Neil took in the fact that she was shaking from top to bottom. Before the boy's knew it, Nikki was bolting for the counselor's cabin, wiping unfallen tear from her eyes.

Neil took off after her, Maxwell turned back to the kids, watching them do whatever they wanted. Mostly they were just talking between each other. But still someone had to stay and watch them, at least for another half hour.

Nikki pushed into the cabin and threw herself on Neil's bed. The boy caught up, breathing heavily. She'd stopped crying but just laid on her stomach hugging a pillow. Neil sat next to her catching his breath. "Sorry." she muttered. "I'll be fine in a minute."

Neil shook his head. "No, this isn't okay. Ever since we heard of the accident you've been saying you're fine or it doesn't matter. But it does Nikki." Nikki looked up at him and sniffled. He had on a concerned but serious look."It's about time we talk about it, because we have to eventually."

Nikki sat up and looked down. "I just don't know Neil. He's gone, I know but I keep hanging on to that small hope that he's out there somewhere still. He was important to us, and this new guy looks like him. Heck he even has a similar name." She punched the bed in frustration before letting her hand fall limp. "How am I supposed to not think about it, when I will have to see him everyday?" 

Neil was silent was a bit, racking his mind for the words to say. "I'm sorry Nikki. You are right, he does look like Max. But he can't be him." Neil said sadly. "We can't avoid thinking about it, we promised we wouldn't forget remember?" he asked pulling her into a hug. "I told you I won't forget. I'm not going to let it go." 

After awhile of hugging they pulled back and Nikki wiped a tear from her cheek. "You're a good brother, you know that?" she said with a small smile. She gave him a nudge and laughed.

"Come on, let's get back." he said, standing and holding a hand out to her. She look it and pulled herself up. She looked over his shoulder and saw Maxwell's bag open with and picture sticking out of it and a small light brown patch on cloth. She walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling the bag onto her lap. "Nikki, what are you doing? You shouldn't go through other people's stuff. What if he finds out and kills us or something."

Nikki shrugged it off and pulled out the picture. Her eye grew wide and tears brimmed her vision. Neil sat down next to her and looked too, his face was over taken with surprise. It was them, all of them standing around a bonfire dressed in indian clothing. The whole camp, the order of the sparrow. Neil reached into the bag and pulled out a teddy bear, immediately they recognized as Mr. Honeynuts. He was more worn out than they remembered, but it was him none the less. Nikki was in tears now full tears streamed from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. 

They looked at each other, about ready to say something, but was disrupted by a loud voice. "What the fuck are you doing?!" They whipped their heads around to see Maxwell approaching them. He snatched the bag, bear and picture. Stuffing the bear into the bag. "Don't touch this! Don't ever fucking touch this!" He yelled waving the picture around before holding it carefully to his chest. 

"Max! You're Max!" Nikki yelled jumping on him for a hug. He shoved her off and slipped the picture into his pocket. 

"You've known my name since this morning." he snapped. Neil stood and looked at the smaller man. 

"We thought you were dead. Where the hell have you been?" he asked in a panic.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was literally just outside with you thirty minutes ago."

Neil and Nikki looked at him, then each other, and back to him. "Max, don't you remember us?" Nikki asked in a much smaller voice than she had wanted. 

"I don't remember anything, just that you two are acting fucking strange. It's pretty fucking shitty to go through other people's stuff." He turned to the door and pulled the picture out of his pocket. "Let's go already!" he barked, walking to the door. He looked at the picture as he walked, stopping as he reached the door. Max turned back and held up the picture near the two other counselors. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes grew wide as his hand fell. it was silent.

"Max-" Neil stepped forward, Max raised his arm and pointed a finger at them.

"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded.


	4. Recall?

"Explain!" He demanded again. 

Nikki picked herself up off the ground and stood beside Neil. She brushed through her teal ponytail and swiped the dirt from her shirt. "Max, you don't remember?" She asked.

Max's face went from anger and suspicion to fear and uncertainty. "I told you, I don't remember anything." He made his way to his bed and sat on it while the other two took their spots on Neil's bed. "I don't remember anything. I just woke up in the woods one day covered in soot and ashes. All I had was this backpack." He said pulling the old bag into his lap. "There was this picture, and a bear, and I was wearing this blue hoodie." he said pulling out a small and tattered jacket with holes burnt into it.

"But you remembered your name right?" Neil asked, with a solemn look.

Max shook his head. He held the backpack up to show a tag with his name written messily on it. "I don't even know my last name, and I think I'm eight-teen. But I've never been sure because all I had to go on was this stupid bag." He said tossing it aside, Max's glare returned as he looked to the two sitting across from him. "Now, you two are with me in this picture, I need to know who I am. But I need to know who you are first." 

"Well," Nikki began as Max crossed his arms. "the three of us were friends when we were ten, and that picture is the camp we went to." 

There was a pause before Neil spoke. "You were taken away early and we never saw you again after that. But a about five years ago..." He trailed off, the whole room went silent.

"What happened?" Max asked finally breaking the tension. He wasn't angry anymore, just anxious. 

Nikki looked at Neil, but the boy showed no signs of talking. She sighed "There was an accident, and-"

"We thought you were dead!" Neil yelled, standing from his spot. 

Max's eyes grew and he was speechless, trying to put his thoughts together. He didn't know what to think or feel. He wanted to know, but now he wished he didn't need to hear anymore. Yet his mind and body acted on their own.

"What was I like?" he asked. 

"An asshole." Neil shot right away, annoying the man.

"And angry!" Nikki added.

"Cynical."

"And a know it all!"

"Devious."

"Evil is a nice word for it." Nikki finished nodding her head. 

Max pouted crossing his arms. "Wow thanks. Great childhood friends, I can tell." He replied in a snarky sarcastic voice. Nikki laughed and Neil reached forward, ruffling his hair. Max swatted his hands away.

"There's the Max we missed." he smiled.

"Why were even friends with someone like me if I was that bad?" he huffed fixing his hair. 

Nikki laughed. "Silly." she hopped up and grabbing Neil's arm and pulling him down a little. "We weren't much better." she said brightly. "The three of us were always trying to destroy the camp and get out of that hellhole together." she snorted a little as she laughed. Max smiled a bit thinking it was rather cute and funny.

"Seriously." Neil sighed. "The first day we were there, we stole a bus and crashed it down the road from the camp." 

"Oh yeah. And remember when Max got kidnapped by the wood scouts and we washed up at the flower scouts?" Nikki let go of Neil's arm and put her hands on her hips. Neil laughed.

"I wish I shared these memories with you." Max said quietly. They were all surprised before Max scratched the back of his head and looked away. "Sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out."

Neil put a hand on his shoulder and sat next to him, Nikki sat on the other side, grabbing Max's hand in her own. He fought the affection of them weakly. After awhile he just gave up, letting his shoulders relax and his hand go limp.

"You'll remember eventually." Nikki's tone was broken down with uncertainty. 

"It's been five years Nikki." 

"Even if you don't remember what did happen, we'll still make memories that you can remember?" Neil offered. Max shrugged with a smile.

"Fine." he simply replied.

They sat quietly again just staring at the photograph. Upon closer inspection they saw that the photo was burnt around the corners and had scratches. It was worn out from years of damage. Max examined the photo more, like he had done every day.

"Guys?" David called, opening the door. "There you are, the event is starting soon, we need to get going." He said with a goofy smile as he noticed the three. "Aw, you guys are bonding. This reminds me of when you two and Max would fall asleep tog-" He was interrupted with a pillow to the face. 

Max was standing, still in his after-throw stance. "You're an Asshole!" he yelled. He quickly made his way to the counselor and pulled him up by his collar. "It was YOU!" He spat.

"Me?" David asked in confusion.


	5. YOU!

Neil grabbed Max under his arms while Nikki pushed his chest back from David. Max continued to kick and curse at the older man, demanding answers and throwing threats every chance he got. David climbed to his feet, shaking his head with a puzzled look. He bent down and picked up the photo from the ground. He frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know what this is about, but you shouldn't take things from my cabin." He lectured with a stern tone in his voice. Max's eyes grew wide. 

"I fucking knew it!" Max yelled before being tossed on the bed. He moved to get back up but was stopped by Neil climbing on top of him, holding his shoulders down. "Let me go!" Max cried.

"Calm down Max!" Neil shouted over the smaller boy squirming under him..

Nikki walked back over to David and snatched the photo from his hands. "Hey, Nikki that's not yours." He said trying to take it back. Nikki was quickly out of reach, climbing on the bed next to the boys. She waved the photo in front of them and both stopped shouting and froze.

"You can have it back if you promise not to hurt anyone anymore okay?" Nikki asked. Max thought for a moment, letting out a sigh, he reached up and took the photo. As he relaxed, Neil climbed off him, letting the boy sit up.

"Guy's I'm serious." David said closing the door and walking further into the cabin. "That photo's important to me." he pleaded.

Max pulled away further from the man. "It's important to me, it's all I've got." David looked confused.

"It's not your's David, it's his." Neil explained. 

"That can't be." David said raising his hand to his forehead. "I only gave a copy of that to you two, Gwen and ..." David stopped and stared at the boy still pulled away from him. "Max?" he asked. 

"Seriously?" Neil asked in irritation. "Didn't you even notice that he looks like him or that he had the same name?"

"You didn't notice any similarities?" Nikki asked. 

"No, I didn't think about it." 

Neil smacked his face with his palm, dragging it down. Nikki laughed and fell over. Max stopped pulling away and slowly made his way back between his friends and away from the wall. David knelt down, looking Max directly in the eye.

"He doesn't remember anything." Nikki said before David could get a note out. "He forgot." she returned to sitting normally, no longer happy or laughing.

"How are you here?" he asked in awe. 

"What do you mean how?" Max spat. "You guys still haven't explained."

Neil and Nikki looked between themselves while David watch what was happening. "Well," he started. "it was on the news that a crash had occurred five years ago. It started a large forest fire and it killed the entire family involved." David looked away before continuing. "Your family." he finished. 

The room grew quiet, Max's face turned sad. It was quiet for so long before Max finally broke the silence. "They died?" He asked. 

"They only found the adult's bodies, so we had hoped you were alright. But no one heard anything, you never showed up." David grew somber.

"We gave up." Neil finished. 

Max looked around at all of them, all refusing to meet his gaze. Max didn't know what to say, it was a sad story, but it didn't mean anything special to him. After awhile he moved to a new subject.

"You're in my picture, you all are. They told me who they are, but who are you?" Max held up his photo pointing to David's face on it. "And why the hell are you so happy?" 

David took the photo gently. "It was one of my favorite days at that camp." he said running his thumb over the younger face Max had back then. "We were constantly butting head. You refused to see the good parts of life and tried to get me to see just how bad it was. And I tried my hardest to help you see how great life was." David handed the photo back to Max. He reached up and moved a piece of hair dangling over his temple. I scar was shown, not big or hideous. Just a plain white streak. "I got hurt doing something stupid. And for the first time ever, we finally met in the middle." he said smiling as he pushed the hair back to it's normal spot.

Max looked at the David with the same look David remembered on parents day when they went to get pizza. It was pleading and sad. "I'm sorry, I just can't remember." 

David smiled and ruffled his hair. Max didn't protest. "It's alright Max, you don't have to remember because I will tell you everything you want to hear." 

"DAVID!" A shout came from across the camp, it was loud enough that you'd think it was right outside. 

"Oh no." David said wincing.

The three stood and walked to the door. "What the hell was that?" Max asked.

"That would be Gwen."


End file.
